Drunk
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Why you should never accept Fire Whiskey from the Weasley twins, and why Seamus Finnegan should drink Pumpkin Juice.


**-Drunk-**

Seamus Finnegan was drunk. Dead drunk in fact. Dead drunk only wearing his pants and laying half on, half off the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was fairly early in the morning, but seeing as it was a school day many students were already up and in the common room. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were giggling and occasionally pointing at Seamus while conversing semi-quietly, but not quiet enough for others to not hear them. Colin Creevy was taking several pictures of Seamus. Ron Weasley had a mortified expression on his face and was pointedly staring at wall on the opposite side of the room as he waited for Hermione.

You may be wondering how he got this way. Well it all started the previous night.

Seamus glared at the pumpkin juice that sat innocently in his cup. He hated pumpkin juice, always had. It really didn't help that it was the only thing that Hogwarts ever served with his meals. He was beyond sick of it at this point, and was dying for some Rum.

Sending one last glare at the offending liquid, he stood and strode from the hall. As he passed the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood glided to his side. She said nothing just walked along beside him until he reached the entrance hall. Once there she slipped a radish into hand, before skipping away. He stared at the radish in confusion. "What am I supposed to do with this."

"Aw, Seamus, old buddy," said one of the Weasley twins sidling up to him and threw an arm over his shoulders.

"We have a deal for you," said other one, as he placed his on top of his twin's.

"What?" Seamus asked warily.

The twins exchanged a smirk, before the one that he guessed was Fred spoke. "We have this charming case of Ogden's Best Fire Whiskey just sitting around collecting dust."

"And we will give it to you if you will do us a small favor," continued who he thought was George.

As soon as they mentioned the whiskey his interest was piqued, but he was wary about doing for the twins any sort of favor. They could decide to turn him into a girl for a month or something much worse. It really was never a good idea to trust them with something like this. For all he knew the Whiskey could already be pranked ...but he hadn't had any since the Summer holidays, and he really was dying for something other than pumpkin juice.

He remained silent for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons of this decision. He finally decided that he needed more information before he could make his choice. "What would this favor be?" he asked, cautiously.

Fred and George traded wicked grins over his head. "Now, now, Seamus my boy, " said 'maybe' George.

"That would spoil the surprise," finished 'maybe' Fred.

The thought of not knowing what the favor was made Seamus shiver slightly, but the whiskey was calling him and he really was starting to get desperate. So, before he could really give it much more thought (which would have really been the wisest course of action), he said, "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Excellent," said the twins in unison. They clapped him on the back.

"You will find the whiskey on your bed," said the twin on his left.

Then the twin on the right took over, "We'll let you know when we need your assistance with this favor."

With that Fred and George walked away whistling Rule Britannia, and leaving behind a very befuddled Seamus.

He stared after them for several minutes after they had already left his sight. He shook his head to clear it. His thoughts popped over to the case of whiskey that was just waiting for him on his bed. His remaining doubts about the twins bled away, as he walked up to Gryffindor Tower. He thought of nothing but the whiskey, everything else was just working on auto pilot.

When he made it to his dorm he threw open the curtains of his four poster bed. He reached out and touched the case of whiskey as if unable to believe it was real. Finally believing it, and completely forgetting about Fred and George's involvement, he opened the case, pulled out the first bottle and then proceeded to get thoroughly drunk.

And that is how he got drunk.

Seamus woke to the horrid sound of giggling and a snapping sound that came with a flashing white light. None of that helped his hangover. In fact it just made it worse. He groaned, and attempted to push himself only to tumble to the ground.

He tried one more time to push himself up, but his hand land on a piece of crinkled paper. His curiosity getting the better at him, he picked it up and squinted at it, trying to ignore the blaring light that was worsening his head ache and making it rather hard to see.

He succeeded in reading the two words on it. He promptly dropped the paper in horror, sobering up quickly. He fled to his dorm room as he felt his body begin to change, and quickly dived under the blankets to hide himself. All the while thinking of the two words from the paper:

"_Favor complete."_

**The End**


End file.
